1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-spill medicine bottle and more particularly pertains to a non-spill medicine bottle which may be used to prevent spillage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bottles which can be used to prevent spillage is known in the prior art. More specifically, bottles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing spillage are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,531 to Rhodes Jr. illustrates a bottle having spillage protection.
Other patents that illustrate components generally related to the present invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,653,669 to von Holt; 4,733,788 to D'Amico; and 5,111,946 to Glanz.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a non-spill medicine bottle that has a weighted portion formed thereon to automatically roll the bottle to a position to inhibit spillage, nor do they describe a non-spill medicine bottle that has a plurality of plates defining a flow inhibitor disposed therein and coupled thereto to inhibit spillage.
In this respect, the non-spill medicine bottle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing spillage.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for an improved non-spill medicine bottle which can be used to prevent spillage. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.